


Beyond The White Walls

by bunnypeach1422



Category: EXO (Band), EXORV - Fandom, ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach1422/pseuds/bunnypeach1422
Summary: an exovelvet drabbles collectionStories of friends, family, love and just about anything, revolving a group of friends working at Oh Medical Center.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi & Park Chanyeol, Kang Seulgi/Park Chanyeol, Kang Seulgi/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Kim Minseok | Xiumin





	1. Content List

**Author's Note:**

> 🤍 Inspired by Hospital Playlist / Romantic Doctor Kim  
> 🤍 Also inspired by @velvetyexo ‘s KODACHROME, an exovelvet drabbles collection  
> 🤍 English / Tagalog  
> 🤍 Narration  
> 🤍 Drabbles are not posted in chronological order.  
> 🤍 Work of Fiction  
> 🤍 If I do get anything wrong, please tell me as I’m not so knowledgeable in this field (thanks, Google! 😂)  
> 🤍 Enjoy reading!
> 
> Twitter link: https://twitter.com/bunnypeach1422/status/1320307776162205696?s=21

Content List  
🤍 Doctor’s Appointment  
🤍 Emergency Call  
🤍 Chicken Over Flowers  
🤍 Car tint, Mirrors, and First Encounters  
🤍 Coffee and Umbrella on a Rainy Day


	2. Doctor’s Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only needs to attend to his last consultation for today.

“Doc, last patient mo na po for today.” Seulgi, his secretary, said. Junmyeon nodded his head, as if telling her that he heard her, as his eyes were still busy scanning a patient’s record on his pc.

As his thoughts were still occupied, Junmyeon didn’t notice that his last patient for consultation today entered the room.

“Hmm hmm.” His patient cleared her throat and that’s only when Junmyeon realized that it was his girlfriend in front of him.

“Joo.”

“Masyado kang busy.” She told him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

“Babe, are you okay?” Junmyeon closed the opened files on his table and went over to her. He touched her forehead, then her cheeks.

“No. I’m not.” Joohyun answered, but obviously only acting. Junmyeon smiled at that. 

For some reason, Joohyun always knew when to check on him. They were both busy in their own ways, but particularly Junmyeon these days with the influx of cardiac patients. 

He leaned against his table and half sat on its edge, his hand automatically wrapping around her waist. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” She replied back. Joohyun pulled him closer to her and let his head rest against her chest. 

“I’m sorry we had to see each other like this.”

“Anong oras yung surgery mo?” Joohyun asked, stroking his hair at the back. Joohyun can hear his breathing becoming even. She looked down and saw his eyes half-closed already. 

“In... in...” Junmyeon yawned before finally answering her. “In three hours.”

“And you don’t have anything else na?”

“Just need to attend to the last consul —“

Before Junmyeon was able to finish his sentence, Joohyun already pulled him over to the padded bench at the corner reserved for a patient’s company. Joohyun settled on the it, pulling Junmyeon with her.

“Babe.”

“Take a nap na muna, babe. Your consultation lasts about for an hour di ba?” Joohyun cupped the side of his face with her hand. She looked over him briefly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “I’ll be here.”

“Alam mo, mapapgalitan ako nito.” Junmyeon said, chuckling, but he has already so comfortably settled his head on her shoulder. His eyes were already half-closed. Junmyeon reached for Joohyun’s free hand and cupped it in his. 

“No one will know naman.” Joohyun said. “I already made sure Seulgi won’t tell —“

“Doc Joohyun.” Just then, the door opened. Seulgi peeked a bit, a clipboard in hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt po, pero Doc Joohyun —“

“Please put dun na lang sa table.” Joohyun instructed Seulgi. It was a cup of coffee she has ordered from the cafe downstairs. 

“Wala na syang consultations, right?” Joohyun asked. Junmyeon was already fast asleep against her shoulder, his breathing already even.

“Wala na po.” Seulgi smiled. 

“Thank you, Seulgi.” Joohyun smiled back. “Paki-lock na lang yun door when you go out. And please don’t let anyone bother him for a while.”

“Got it, doc!” Seulgi soon left the room and closed the door as slowly and quietly as possible.

Back in the office, Joohyun settled her head against Junmyeon’s and closed her eyes. She needed a recharge, too.


End file.
